Hermione, Harry, and The Dark Wizard
by Icy Riddle
Summary: Hermione looks for her lost love, but more adventure than romance...
1. Default Chapter Title

"Oh, Hermione? The baby needs a diaper change."  
  
"Malfoy! Take a little responsibility!" Hermione yelled to her husband. Why oh why did she agree to marry that idiot? Why did she try to make him take some responsibility for she and Harry's three-year-old?  
  
"Honey! It's your baby! Not mine!" Malfoy yelled back. He *was* right. Technically, he was Harry's kid, but since his mysterious disappearance three years ago, she only had Malfoy and baby Sally. Ever since Ron became the Minister of Magic, she hadn't seen him much, either.  
  
"MALFOY CHANGE THE BABY YOURSELF! I AM BUSY!"  
  
Malfoy sneered and took the Sally to her room. Hermione added the pasta to the water and stirred listlessly. Where was Harry Potter?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked sadly over the bars of the cell. He was imprisoned for absolutely nothing. Just being powerful and working tirelessly against the Dark Arts. He hated the Wizard called Zyvareen, but had no power in the cell. It was enchanted to deprive him of all his power. Harry was like a muggle in a box.  
  
"Zyvareen? Why won't you just let me go and take away my powers. It's a simple spell." He begged.  
  
'Then I could go back to Hermione,' he thought, hoping his plea would be answered.  
  
"As if Potter!" Zyvareen scowled.  
  
"I have a child, and… and… Hermione."  
  
"Oh… that explains it. I think I'll just let my worst enemy go. Ok." Zyvareen drawled sarcastically.  
  
Harry bowed his head and cried. There was no hope for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand and walked to her room. Her green suitcase floated down onto the bed. She tossed some clothes, her stuff, and diapers and clothes for Sally into the bag. She grabbed Harry's old Firebolt-he had given it to her before he disappeared- and strapped Sally's car seat to it. She plucked Sally from Draco's arms and put her in.  
  
Hermione marched out the door in tears. She kissed Sally's head and mounted the Firebolt. They swung into the air and Hermione pointed it towards Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
She knocked twice on the huge oak front doors. A lady dressed in black with straight black hair opened it with much effort.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"McGonagall! Oh thank goodness!"  
  
"Hermione. I was never expecting to see you here…So this is Sally? She looks so much like Harry."  
  
A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. She missed Harry so much. McGonagall hugged her sweetly.  
  
"Draco throw you out?"  
  
"No. I left. He's terrible. I don't know what I ever saw in him."  
  
McGonagall handed her a frilly handkerchief. Hermione wept into it.  
  
"Hey dear, I suppose we could find you some place to sleep tonight. I know Neville lives in Hogsmeade. I can give you directions." Hermione nodded and cuddled Sally.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ring…." Hermione pushed Neville's doorbell.  
  
"Hermione! What a surprise. Come in, come in."  
  
"I'm so sorry Neville. I don't want to dump on you, but.."  
  
"Hey. Friends don't care. I have an extra bedroom down the hall. I of course have to teach tomorrow, but you can stay as long as you want." Neville pushed his glasses up his nose and brushed back his neatly cut bangs. "Hermione, make yourself comfortable."  
  
Sally cooed and Hermione gave Neville a weak smile. Neville grinned and picked up her suitcase as she walked to the spare room.  
  
Hermione fell asleep to Sally's soft snoring.  
  
~*~  
  
Zyvareen gave Harry a sidelong glance as the man slept. That scar, that hair, those glasses. The kid he had grown up admiring was now his enemy. And only because Zyvareen had been sucked into the dark world of the Dark Arts. He wanted to let Harry go, but that would mean admitting his mistake and trying to go back to the Lighter side.  
  
He thought about it. He wanted to. But he was afraid. What would his master say? Would he be killed? Mocked? Shunned? Forced to live as a muggle?  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up to Sally's wails. It was nearly 9 a.m. and she had no idea where she was. She blinked thrice and sat up. "Oh yah! We're at Neville's house!" she thought sadly.  
  
Sally cooed when Hermione held her tight. The door opened slowly and Neville's head poked through.  
  
"Breakfast, Hermione?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. She gathered Sally and walked to the kitchen. Neville placed a plate of eggs and ham in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, Neville, you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Your welcome Hermione."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke and stared into Zyvareen's eyes. The man was asleep and Harry studied him. He had deep copperish hair, and deep green eyes. He looked scared and tired, as if being ripped apart by either arm. He actually seemed quite friendly-as if he had been sucked in and couldn't get out. Harry hung his head and prayed. But, he felt, there was no one to answer them.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione thanked Neville and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He smiled and gave Hermione a friendly hug. She gathered her bag and flew off on the Firebolt.  
  
~*~  
  
She entered the enormous Ministry of Magic building skeptically and walked to the elevator. Other than the baby's carriage she only carried her suitcase. The secretary stopped her as she began to find Ron's office.  
  
"Who are you looking to see?"  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Oh, the Minister, he has a busy schedule, could you come back tomorrow around 1 p.m.?"  
  
"No. This is an emergency."  
  
"He has a schedule, miss… miss…"  
  
"Granger.--"  
  
"Hermione?! Oh my gosh! Ron will see you immediately. I'll go tell him." Said the secretary, someone Hermione vaguely recognized from Hogwarts. Lavender, maybe?  
  
Ronald Weasley stepped from his office and shook her hand cordially. He guided her into his office, shut the door, and grabbed her into a giant bear-hug.  
  
"Hermione. Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for a year!"  
  
"Think Ron. Who did I leave behind?"  
  
"Oh yah, Malfoy. How on earth did you manage to get with that idiot? Is this ya'll's kid?" Ron asked beaming.  
  
"Uh kinda. Not technically, but…"  
  
"You mean Harry? While you two were at Hogwarts? Oh great wizards!" Ron laughed. "Just wondering but have you heard a word from Harry?"  
  
"No. I was hoping you had."  
  
"Nope. I've been trying to track him down." Ron's face fell.  
  
Where O where was the boy who lived?  
  
~*~  
  
"So you see Ron, I was hoping you and Samantha [Ron's Wife] would take care of Sally for me."  
  
"I suppose it would be fine. How long?"  
  
" Two weeks. I'm going to find Harry."  
  
"Is that so?" Ron said skeptically.  
  
~*~  
  
Now both Harry and Zyvareen slept. The two both dreamed of what they wanted. Harry his child and lover, Zyvareen his freedom form the Dark Arts.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione ran from the Ministry, her suitcase, wand, and Harry's Firebolt in her hands. She was looking for that mysterious dark-haired man.  
  
(Oh gosh, I even got an Oldie in there!)  
  
Please don't flame me over Harry and Hermione, and Ron's reply to "Not technically," It's a little more grown up then some fanfic. Any problems? You can e-mail DarthFurbicide@AOL.com or leave a polite reply. It's better to e-mail me if you have questions.  
  
~*~  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione ran to Diagon Alley. They only way thing she had in mind was to find Knockturn Alley. She needed some things for battling the dark arts. She managed to find it and grabbed what she thought she'd need and hopped on the Firebolt. It was a few seconds before she found her direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke with a start and looked at Zyvareen.  
  
"Lyle… You have a choice. I can help you!" He muttered.  
  
Zyvareen awoke and looked at him.  
  
"Harry, I can't. I will be killed, or tortured or something. Voldemort will never let me go."  
  
"I can help you Lyle! You can escape his power! Just like me—well… you might not want that, but… I can help you."  
  
Harry stared into his eyes. He felt so powerless it was sickening. And then he had an idea.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione reached the small fortress in America in a little less than 7 hours. She was exhausted and she could barely keep going. As she tried to reach safety, she toppled off her broom and landed on a small grassy, lawn. She fell asleep and drifted from consciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lyle. Do you know what you took me from?"  
  
"Harry, don't do this to me!"  
  
"I have to. I left my best friends… Ron and Hermione. Hermione was more than my friend. She would have been my wife. And our kid, Samantha. We called her Sally. Ron is the Minister of Magic. If he had any clue, he'd be off himself to find me. You have succeeded, Lyle. But did you succeed for yourself? Or succeed for Voldemort?"  
  
"Harry please! I had a life to! As soon as I told Voldemort I didn't want them anymore, I was gone. I didn't know what I left!"  
  
"Oh come on Lyle. Escape. Let me out and I'll protect you. I promise." He extended his hand between the bars and offered it to him. Lyle picked up his robes and disappeared from his watching chair in a swish.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione heard a voice.  
  
"Oh come on Andrew. It's a witch. Get Serena!" Said a child's voice. She hoped it wasn't muggles. A tall, thin woman strode up. She had long robes and a wand. Her dark copper hair swished around her shoulders.  
  
"Hello. Identify yourself." She laughed and placed a hand on her neck. She felt a pulse and propped Hermione's head up.  
  
"Granger…" she said as she blinked to regain her sight. "Where's Harry?" She had had a dream where Harry had come back. She could only think of him.  
  
"Harry who? Potter?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yup." She said smiling at sat up. It had been a dream and she was safe. "Who are you?"  
  
"Serena Diggle. Headmaster of American Wizarding High. Found a good place to fall I tell ya. How'd you get a Firebolt?"  
  
"Harry gave it to me."  
  
"Harry Potter gave you a broom?"  
  
"We were going to get married. But then… he disappeared."  
  
"You've been dreaming Miss Granger. Up up! Come on." The woman led her to a sprawling building that looked very magical.  
  
~*~  
  
Zyvareen looked back towards Harry. He wanted to accept Harry's offer, but knew that there was little hope against Voldemort. He wanted out and he wanted out now. He turned back to Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
The two kids sat across from her in a large cafeteria.  
  
"Hello. I'm Shannon and this is Andrew. Who are you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. I'm looking for the Fortress of Zyvareen. [Hermione knows from Ron, but that scene got cut!]"  
  
"It's in Colorado. Up in the Rockies. I read about it in Defense Against the Dark Arts." The boy said looking skeptic. "Why would you want to go there?"  
  
"I have a very good reason." Hermione smiled. She excused herself and went to ask Serena something.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry! I have an idea. You sign that you will let me live a reasonable life, but Voldemort will be told I'm your prisoner and poof! We both win!"  
  
Harry pondered. He nodded his head and Zyvareen hurried away to write up a contract.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione flew on the Firebolt to the Rocky Mountains. Her heaviest coat barely cut out the cold. She began to see things only witches and wizards could see. Finally she saw the tiny openeing to Zyvareen's lair.  
  
She crept in, her wand ready in case of curses. As she turned a corner she heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh where is that parchment…" someone was saying.  
  
She hid behind the corner and waited. She heard the squeal of a chair being dragged and the person sat down.  
  
She jumped around the corner and shouted "EMPELLIARMUS!"  
  
The person's chair flew backwards his wand arced up and she caught it.  
  
"Vyvareen. What have you done with Harry?"  
  
"He's in there… I was just drawing up a contract. You might be interested. His freedom for my protection."  
  
Harry heard her voice and yelled "HERMIONE?!"  
  
She ran to the chamber. She grabbed the lock and whispered "Alohomora!" The lock fell open and Zyvareen whispered "no!"  
  
Harry stood up and took a step out. He was nearly knocked over by the force of his power returning. He grabbed his wand from the box it was in and hugged Hermione. He turned to Zyvareen.  
  
"Well.. you are a problem. Since I know that curse I was telling you about, it would be the safest thing for you."  
  
"Traitor! You promised!"  
  
"I was afraid you'd return to Voldemort. But you will not be able. I'm sorry Lyle." He blinked and muttered "Alkabarmum!"  
  
Zyvareen's face fell as a twisting cloud of black and purple drifted through the air. Harry held out a tiny box and snapped it shut when the cloud settled in it.  
  
"Lyle. Your life is in safe hands. Goodbye." Harry held Hermione tight and they apparated to Diagon Alley. As they popped back into existance, Hermione felt her heart flutter. Harry was back and finally they could have the life they'd dreamed of. Harry and Hermione embraced each other and shared a long, passionate kiss. In the middle of the busy street, people stared as Harry and his one true love were finally togther. Forever. The end.  
  
Awww…. How sweet. No flames please. If you don't like the plot, that isn't up for yells… just problemos. Be nice and enjoy!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Harry, Hermione, and the Dark Wizard—Part 3/2 Epilogue  
Censor: PG (it has two curse words, needed for dialog)  
Genre: Romance  
Posted: 06/23/00  
Author: Padfoot (Writing for Icy Riddle who is not in the mood to ever finish this story)  
Summary: Clorox Clean-up. A bit of Pine-sol and a Mop. Cleaned up the end.  
Quick Note: Read parts one and two before reading this or you will so confused, you won't be able to read this. This is THE END.  
  
**~*~**  
**

  


_~*This Fic is Dedicated to three people: Heather, Christian, and Robbie*~  
  
_~*~  


  
Harry and Hermione stood on the edge of a cliff face, high in the Rocky Mountains, both their minds drifting into the past.  
  


~*~  
  
_[The Italics are the words of my silly song, written as I wrote this first passage in song fic form]  
****_[Bold Face type is Harry's POV]  


  
Hermione's eyes caught Harry Potter's glance as they sat in the common room.  
  
**_'I'll love you, forever, and ever, and ever. I swear.'_**  
  
Harry stood up, his mind swirling.  
  
**_'I know that if you leave me, or I'm torn from you…'_  
  
"Hermione, I'll love you, forever, but I have to leave."**  
  
_'It'll break my heart in pieces, and toss them to the hounds.'_  
  
"Harry, don't go, spend one last night!"  
  
**'I can't put you though this, don't let it break yours too!'  
  
"One last night? Or day? Or one last forever, my love?"**  
  
_'Forever isn't long enough to spend with you!'_  
  
"But Harry, I can't live without you one day! I need just one more time to love you!"  
  
**_'Love me, or make it impossible for me to leave?!'_  
  
"The Ministry needs my help!"**  
  
_'I can protect you, me, and anyone, as long as you are with me!'_  
  
"I'll go, I'll hold my own, just hold me Harry!"  
  
**_'You're my doll, they'll rip you to shreds! Kill you just to see me cry!'_  
  
"Don't put yourself through that, I will be back, I will succeed, just to return to you!"**  
  
_'I want you forever, I'll never stray from your love, but leave me and I'll grab for anything!'_  
  
"I love you, but without you, I may not be able to make it."  
  
_'**Don't you love me enough to not grab for the first man to walk around the corner when I leave?'**_  
  
"You won't be faithful to me?!"  
  
_'I'll try and I'll try, but without you my heart yearns for contact, for a cure for lonely nights!'_  
  
"I'll try my hardest, but what will I do?"  
  
**_'Think of me, and we'll be together.'_  
  
"Think of my love, and you'll always be mine!"**  
  
And Harry disappeared with a pop. He wouldn't have been able to leave if he had stayed to give her that one last kiss. Or the night that she wanted.  
  
But that was the way she wanted it!  
  
Hermione left the common room in tears and bumped into Draco Malfoy coming around the corner.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." She said, but he grabbed her wrist.  
  


~*~  


  
"You're pregnant? To Potter? But he's not even here!" Malfoy snarled, slamming his hand against Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Before he left, I couldn't tell him no. We love each other. I just needed someone."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Malfoy, I love Harry more than my life. I love you as someone who has come through for me when I needed it most. I have no where to go, and no man would take me."  
  
"You've got that right, slut."  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Potter's gone. On a wild-goose chase for the Ministry. For another of Voldemort's weak, powerless, flunkies who couldn't keep up."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "No…"  
  


~*~  


  
Harry and Hermione stood together, their lives patched violently back together.  


  
~*~  


  
"But Riddle! I tried!"  
  
"Zyvareen. What a stupid, stupid name. Did a child pick it out for you, Stephens?"  
  
"My name is Lyle Stephens and I go by Zyvareen. You yourself have an outrageous alias."  
  
"No one shall ever speak the name of my father again. My name is Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle directly rearranges to I Am Lord Voldemort. Which I am."  
  
"And I request you call me by my alias as well."  
  
"Denied, Lyle. I shall call you whatever I damn well please."  
  
A jet of sparks slammed Lyle into a wall. "Leave, you fool."  
  


~*~  


  
Harry and Hermione's hair was stirred up by a mountain breeze.  
  


~*~  


  
"This curse can take a wizard's power away and lock it with another wizard. It is highly dangerous and only performable when the wizard performing it is not performing it for evil. It has been highly helpful to the Light Side."  
  
"You have no power, Harry."   
  
"If Hermione was to rescue me, I would, she would. YOU wouldn't."  
  
"You haven't seen her in two years. That's a long time for a lonely female. She's moved on, Potter."  
  
"She's coming. I know it. She loves me as I love her; forever, and ever, and ever. Sworn forever."  
  
"Fool." Zyvareen said with a final scowl.  
  


~*~  


  
"You know I'll love you forever, and ever, and ever, Hermione."  
  
"That goes for you too, love." Hermione whispered and they shared a kiss high above the Rockies.  
  


~*~  
  
**THE END  
**  
  
A/N You asked for a epilogue, you got it. I hope my writing has improved and this clears things up. Sorry about the insertion of my little mixed up lyric filk as a song fic for the first bit. ::THIS:: font is Hermione's thoughts and words, and ::this:: font is Harry's.  
  
**THE END**  
  
PADFOOT  
[Pretending to be Icy and finishing her story (which really sucked for a while).]  
  
Don't ask. Just review.  



End file.
